


With Or Without You

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: Taemin unable to sleep and missing his boy.





	With Or Without You

The night of the Tokyo skyline glows with a comforting aura that reminds Taemin of home. The city hums softly despite it being well past three am, finding Taemin floating in an ethereal place, curled up in a large arm chair in a hotel room, drifting in a sacred bit of quiet found in his otherwise busy life. It reminds him far too much of stealing away to Japan with Jongin, snatching time with him, far from prying eyes and company’s intentions. The memories bring nostalgia with them, keeping his mind just on the edge of reality. The tips of Taemin’s fingers peek out from the too big sweatshirt he’s wrapped himself up in, his nails that have already been bit short in absentminded habit are pressed to his lips, grazing his teeth.

He’s lost in thought, watching the car lights twinkling on the street below, Taemin’s mind so far from his current place in the world. It’s the oddest feeling, how empty his fingers feel, the spaces between each one of them lacking the perfect fit of Jongin’s own. His long fingers fit Taemin’s small hand like framework, so often slipping between them as if they were crafted to suit his own. There’s this funny little empty feeling floating gentle and swollen in Taemin’s chest. He’s caught wishing for those nights where the could curl up together, sprawled in odd ways over the bed, over one another, whispering until sleep comes easy, and sudden. It’s not often Taemin feels lonely, too used to the pace of his lifestyle, never having known anything else. Sometimes though, especially in quiet moments like this, the lack of his better half sharing Taemin’s space creeps up on him, Jongin’s absence stark.

Still he wonders if Jongin is missing him. If he’s longing for the wrap of Taemin’s arms around his broad frame half as much as Taemin is missing the lounge of heavy limbs over his own. If Jongin is missing those muffled laughs and whispered words the way Taemin is. He doubts it, really. Not Jongin’s longing for him, he doesn’t doubt that. Realistically Jongin is probably sound asleep back home in his dorm, sleep rarely something the younger of them has to fight for.

Truthfully this is the second night in a row Taemin has found himself sitting up late night, watching the Tokyo skyline. It’s an abnormality and it’s not even homesickness, something Taemin hasn’t felt in a long time. It’s just this odd blip that seems to have come with the shift in schedule, something that day to day is easy for him to brush off, his life too demanding to give time to wayward feelings and fleeting urges. 

Still, Taemin can’t help but think of Jongin; His laugh, his smile, his warmth. The curve of his lips, his hips, and the gentle tremor of his late night voice. The way he laughs at Taemin’s terrible jokes before the older even has a chance to get them out. How they can lay together in bed, dozing on and off for hours, the silence only broken by one of them speaking their mind, Jongin voicing deep, and calculated thoughts Taemin enjoys all too much. Jongin thinking hard on things Taemin never would have himself. The soft brush of Jongin’s fingers as they run though Taemin’s hair, luling him into the safest most comfortable kind of sleep. 

Taemin lets his thoughts float through different bits of Jongin, drifting with ease from one memory to another, taking comfort in what they’ve had, what they’ve had. He’s not sure yet when Jongin will be back, filling the hole twice his size at Taemin’s side, another reality Taemin has long learned to accept. It’s a comfort though, knowing that Jongin is out there, waiting for Taemin to comeback, to return home.

Maybe, Taemin realizes slowly, he knows the feeling of homesickness all too well after all.

It’s the next morning when Taemin wakes, uncertain how or when he’d burrowed his way into bed, that the answer to his question comes. A message from Jongin fills the yellow bubble on the Kakao screen, only a few gentle words, time stamped just after four am:   
  
‘I wish you were here’


End file.
